


Хет-трик

by Rassda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Кончить несколько раз подряд. Анонимное исполнение с кинк-тура





	Хет-трик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hat trick](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367107) by anonymous. 



Хет-трик.

В футболе и хоккее хет-триком называют три гола, забитые в одном матче одним игроком. 

В постели Моргана это значит кончить в Рида без презерватива три раза подряд даже не выходя.

Удается ему это нечасто. Скорее, это такая редкость, что когда получается, Моргану хочется самому себе дать пять. Рид в этот момент лежит, окончательно вырубившись после секса.

Лицо Рида в такие моменты прекрасно — он нежно вдыхает и выдыхает, грудь его во сне поднимается и опускается. Сейчас самое время рассмотреть его, как следует, и запечатлеть в памяти то, чего Морган может с легкостью лишиться, стоит какому-то субъекту вмешаться. Тело Рида стройное, но подтянутое: под молочной кожей натянуты крепкие мышцы. 

Рид в очередной раз сказал, что ему не нравится свое тело.

И тогда Морган доказал ему делом, как он прекрасен.

Завтра они проснутся, и хриплым голосом — после того, как кричал всю ночь — Рид скажет Моргану спасибо.


End file.
